User talk:Tigernose
Hi Tigernose -- we are excited to have Road Trip Adventure Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro I'm a BIG fan of Road Trip! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:42, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I've been a bureaucrat on Rocket Science Wiki, and Styx Wiki, so I know how to promote users. Go to and type my User name in. There you have status to promote users! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) You rock! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 23:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I got a Logo! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 23:37, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I knew that was needed. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 23:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I don't know how to get Richard 1990. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 23:41, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I'm going back to editing CPW, I will be back! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 23:55, 28 November 2008 (UTC) [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se]] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 12:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Tigernose, what's up? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 14:08, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I was thinking of making an article on the devil parts. should i? and i don't get this signature stuff.--Gameknowledge 20:58, 29 November 2008 (UTC) i sometimes have problems uploading too. but i kept at it and it works eventually. i've finally got the hang of this signature stuff. thanks. hopefully i'll make an article on the devil parts. --Gameknowledge 21:13, 29 November 2008 (UTC) PS. do you live in england or america? i can't get it to sign my messages though. --Gameknowledge 21:15, 29 November 2008 its not working its working if i copy and paste the code but wont work when i click the signature button. PS. i live in england too. what's wrong with my sig? i can't find the wiki on google any more --Gameknowledge 10:28, 30 November 2008 (UTC) '''HELP! NO IMAGES ON THIS WIKI! WIKI.PNG IS NOT THERE ANYMORE! ----[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 13:10, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Call me Skater Please, Call me Skater, because that is what TurtleShroom on Club Penguin Wiki calls me. :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 13:19, 30 November 2008 (UTC) looking closer, i actually prefer this one. any way... which other users can i post messages on? and i'm going to try and change my sig on preferences again. GamEKnowledgE [[User_talk:gameknowledge|'My Parking Space']] How do i upload images? --GamEKnowledgE [[User_talk:gameknowledge|'My Parking Space']] 21:33, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ok. but i don't have any images yet. i'll try and get some. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 16:55, 1 December 2008 (UTC) RTA My friend has a PS2 and he plays Road Trip Adventure. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'''Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 20:53, 2 December 2008 (UTC)